


What To Expect When You Meet Your Mate's Pack

by GuixonLove



Series: Strange Love [5]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, Meet the Family, Pack Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-10-30 10:10:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17826701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuixonLove/pseuds/GuixonLove
Summary: Closing his eyes, he listens to the sound of Juuse’s heartbeat, the familiar sound soothing.He’s right on the edge of sleep when Juuse’s voice breaks through the haze of drowsiness.“Next full moon, I want to take you to meet my pack.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd using basic Grammarly

Juuse flops onto his back with a contented sigh, breathless and sated from their lovemaking. The room is heady with their scents which makes him purr contentedly. Rolling over, he tucks himself against Pekka's side and nuzzles his neck. Pekka's arm automatically comes up and wraps around Juuse's shoulders.

"Are you okay?" Pekka asks softly as he runs his gaze over Juuse, checking to see that he had healed every bite mark on his lover's body. Juuse mumbles something indecipherable, too busy scenting his mate to answer. Chuckling softly, Pekka kisses the top of Juuse's head and leaves him to it. After several months of being mated to a werewolf, he's grown accustomed to Juuse constantly scenting him, usually after sex or shifting. Closing his eyes, he listens to the sound of Juuse's heartbeat, the familiar sound soothing.

He's right on the edge of sleep when Juuse's voice breaks through the haze of drowsiness.

"Next full moon, I want to take you to meet my pack."

Pekka's eyes fly open, all vestiges of sleep gone. Pulling away enough so he can look at Juuse who has an earnest smile on his face. Shaking away the surprise, he asks, "What brought this on?"

Juuse shrugs and lays his head down on Pekka's shoulder. "I don't know. I just really want you to meet everyone. They're like my brothers and pretty much the only family I have left." Glancing up at Pekka, he smiles and adds, "Just like you are."

Rolling onto his side so they're facing one another, Pekka gently runs his fingers along the planes of Juuse's face. "Do they know about me being a vampire?"

A sheepish expression comes across Juuse's face. "I, um, might have left that detail out."

Pekka's eyebrows raise almost to his hairline. "Don't you think that that might be something they should know?"

Juuse looks away and entwines his fingers with Pekka's. "I know, I just...this isn't something that happens every day. It's unheard of for a Were to mate with a vampire. Humans, yes. Vampires? Not so much."

Pekka's expression softens. He gently tips Juuse's head back and kisses him. Pulling away, he presses their foreheads together and murmurs, "Okay. I'll do it."

Juuse jerks backward, his eyes bright with hope. "Really?"

"Isn't that what mates do?" Pekka asks with a smile. "Meet the family and whatnot?"

A grin spreads across Juuse's face as he wraps his limbs around Pekka and hugs him tightly. He nuzzles Pekka's neck and notices the bruise he sucked onto Pekka's skin is already fading. Pressing a kiss onto the faint mark, he murmurs, "I love you."

A kiss is dropped onto the top of his head and followed by Pekka repeating the endearment in Finnish. Safe and happy in Pekka's arms and surrounded by their scent, Juuse falls asleep with a smile on his face.

 

* * *

 

 

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

Juuse rolls his eyes and shoots his mate an exasperated look. "For the millionth time, yes. I want you to meet my packmates." He pulls Pekka to a stop and moves to stand in front of him. He briefly studies Pekka's face before a knowing smile tugs at the corners of his lips. "You're nervous," he says as reaches up and brushes a lock of hair from Pekka's forehead.

Pekka scoffs. "I don't know what you're talking about," he replies coolly. Juuse snorts.

"You're a horrible liar."

"I am not!"

"You really are."

Pekka is about to respond when they hear footsteps coming towards them. Growling, Pekka shoves Juuse behind him and gets into a defensive position as five wolves walk out of the woods. Juuse gently pushes him aside and gives him a reassuring smile.

"It's okay, Pekka. These guys are in my pack." As he's explaining, the wolves shift into human form. The shortest one looks Pekka up and down and smirks.

"An older man, Juice? Really?"

"Juuse clearly has daddy issues," the man next to him snickers, elbowing the first man who cackles.

"Fuck you, Joey," Juuse snaps as he pulls one of his shoes off and throws it at his friend. Joey catches it before it can make contact and grins.

"Just call ‘em like I see ‘em."

Juuse shakes his head and points to each man, "That's Viktor, Joey, Eeli. Calle, the one on the end there, is my second in command." He looks at Pekka and grins. "He's the one who helps me keep these assholes in line."

"Hey!"

Ignoring Joey's outburst, Juuse continues making the introductions. "And the one in the back is-" The man in question pushes Eeli and Calle aside and comes closer.

Stopping in front of Pekka, he sniffs the air and makes a noise of disgust. "What the hell is that smell?"

Pekka frowns. "I don't smell anything."

The wind shifts and carries Pekka's scent to the wolves behind Miikka. Calle's nose scrunches up while the others cover their nose and mouth with their hands. "Ugh, I smell it too. What is that?"

Miikka narrows his eyes and moves closer. When he's a hairsbreadth apart, he recoils and shakes his head as if to clear the scent from his nose. "It's you!!!! What are you because you sure as hell aren't human." He glances at Juuse and sneers, "Where the fuck did you find this guy? Tinder? I gotta tell you, Juice, I think you would have been better off if you just went and picked someone up off the street."

Pekka can feel his canines dropping and before he can stop himself, a growl bubbles up from his chest. Miikka's head swings back in Pekka's direction. When he notices the changes in Pekka's features, realization dawns.

"You're a fucking vampire!" Miikka's eyes blaze with anger while behind him, the others begin snarling and moving closer. "I don't know who you think you are but you need to stay the hell away from Juuse."

The corners of Pekka's lips curl into an amused smirk. "I don't take orders from you, mutt."

Miikka's hackles raise and his eyes flash with fury. "Perhaps we need to settle this in private," he challenges, nodding towards the woods. "Let's see how you fare against five werewolves."

"Enough!"

Juuse's voice rings out and everyone freezes. Stomping forward, he pushes Miikka back and growls softly, "This is my mate and he will be treated with the same respect that you show me." He glances over Miikka's shoulder to meet the rest of his pack's eyes. "Is that clear?"

Everyone quickly drops their gazes and mumbles an apology

"And you," he turns and points an accusing finger at Pekka. "Just because we're mates doesn't mean you can insult my packmates."

Abashed, Pekka nods before looking over at Mikka. "Sorry."

Miikka only grunts in response. The tension in Juuse's shoulders lifts as the fight drains out of him. Everyone stands in the clearing, casting furtive glances at one another. Eeli cautiously steps forward, his eyes wide with curiosity and awe. "I've never met a vampire before." Cocking his head to the side, he studies Pekka with an inquisitive expression. "Are you like the vampires in the movies?"

"Yeah, are we talking an Anne Rice vampire where you just mope? Oh! Do you sparkle in the sunlight like those vamps in Twilight? I've always wanted to see a sparkly vampire." Joey jokes. Viktor cackles and high fives Joey. Calle's lips twitch in amusement but he remains silent.

Pekka's eyebrows furrow in confusion. "What?"

"What's a twilight vampire?" Eeli chimes in, looking from Joey to Pekka.

"Ugh, I forget how young you are." Joey mockingly pats Eeli on the head. "The little baby of the pack."

Eeli knocks Joey's hand away and scowls. "Stop calling me that!"

"Knock it off, you two," Juuse grumbles, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Joey sighs before dropping an arm around Viktor's shoulders. "Are we done here or are we just going to stand out here naked and make fun of Juuse's taste in men?"

Juuse rolls his eyes. "Just go! I'll meet up with you in a bit."

"Bye Juuse's daddy!" Viktor sing songs.

Joey cackles hysterically and the two of them high five before shifting. Eeli waves shyly at Pekka and shifts as well, running to catch up with Viktor and Joey.

Calle hesitates, shooting a questioning glance at Juuse. As if reading his thoughts, Juuse gives him a reassuring smile. "It's alright, Cal." Satisfied with that response, Calle shifts and follows the others into the woods. Juuse glances at Miikka, still in human form studying Pekka closely.

"Are we going to have a problem, Salty?" he asks, stepping protectively in front of Pekka.

Pekka gently nudges Juuse aside and steps closer to Miikka. "I'm not a threat to you or your kind," he says evenly. "I've never had problems with Weres in the past and don't intend to start now."

Miikka grabs the front of Pekka's shirt and tugs him down until they're nose to nose. "Juuse is like my brother and if I so much as hear a whisper that you're hurting him, I will kill you myself." Without waiting for a response, Miikka shoves Pekka away, shifting into his wolf form and running off.

Juuse sighs and scrubs his face with his hands. "That went well."

Pekka gently pulls Juuse into his arms and hugs him. "It could have been worse. At least there was no bloodshed."

Juuse stomps on Pekka's foot and glares. "That's not funny."

Pekka rubs his sore foot, sighing. "It was probably just a shock to him." He presses a kiss onto the top of Juuse's head and murmurs, "He just needs some time to adjust to this. He'll come around."

"And if he doesn't?" Juuse lifts his head and looks up at Pekka sadly. "I just…" Stepping away from Pekka, Juuse quickly strips and hands Pekka his clothes. "Sorry. I should go talk to him."

"Good luck," Pekka murmurs as he bends down to kiss Juuse softly. "See you around dawn." Juuse gives Pekka a small smile before shifting and disappearing into the woods. Pekka waits until Juuse is out of sight before sighing and heading into town to kill time.

 

* * *

 

 

Pekka is leaning against a tree, scrolling through his phone when Juuse walks out of the woods, already shifted back into his human form. Picking up the bag sitting by his feet, Pekka meets Juuse halfway and hands it to him.

"Well? How did it go?"

Juuse shrugs as he begins pulling his clothes out of the bag. "Okay, I guess."

Pekka raises an eyebrow and folds his arms across his chest. "Just okay?"

Juuse puts his jeans on before looking up at Pekka. "I managed to talk Miikka out of shoving a stake into your chest and turning you into a pile of dust."

"That's good to hear," Pekka replies with a hint of a smile. "I'd like to remain stake free."

Snorting, Juuse shakes his head and yanks his t-shirt over his head. As he's slipping his shoes on, he says, "I also asked the guys to come out with us after the full moon so they could get to know you better."

"Did you now?" Once Juuse's finished getting dressed, Pekka pulls Juuse into his arms and hugs him. Juuse sighs happily as he buries his face into Pekka's chest, scenting him. "And did they agree to this?"

Lifting his head, he meets Pekka's eyes and replies, "Yeah. For the most part." He pauses before adding in a quieter voice. "Miikka refused to go but Calle told me before I left that he'd make sure Miikka would be there, even if he had to drag him kicking and screaming."

Pekka chuckles. "Now, that is something I would like to see." Juuse giggles.

"You and me both." He sighs before looking back up at Pekka. "I just want everyone to get along, you know?"

Pekka gives Juuse a reassuring smile. "It'll be fine, sweetheart. I promise I'll be on my very best behavior."

"I know you will. It's everyone else I'm worried about."

"Well, I'm sure you'll keep them in line." He kisses the top of Juuse's head and picks up the bag at their feet. As he's slinging the bag over his shoulder, Juuse asks,

"Have you eaten yet?

"I had a blood bag earlier while I was waiting for you." When he sees Juuse scowling at him, Pekka gently cups his face and kisses Juuse's forehead.

"How about this? I'll feed while you finish scenting me. We should have time before I need to go underground."

Juuse's face brightens. Lacing his fingers with Pekka's, they quickly make their way home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Your intentions were good. Just do me one favor."_
> 
> _Juuse lifts his head and gives Pekka an earnest smile. "Anything."_
> 
> _The corners of Pekka's mouths curl slightly. "I need you to check your friend for any weapons. I would hate to be impaled with something when you go to the bathroom."_
> 
> _"Maybe his aim sucks," Juuse weakly jokes._
> 
> _Pekka laughs. "We can only hope I'm that lucky." ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd using basic Grammarly.

"Pekka? Are you ready to go? We're going to be late."

Juuse stands by the front door, bouncing on the balls of his feet as he glances at the time for the fifth time. He looks up when Pekka comes out of their bedroom and shoves his phone into his pocket.

"Alright. I'm here. Let's-." Pekka pauses and stares at Juuse for a beat before sighing. "What did you do?"

Juuse frowns. "What? I didn't do anything!"

"You only fidget like that when you've done something that you don't think I'll like." Pekka reaches out and lightly grips Juuse's shoulders, bringing his nervous bouncing to a halt. Juuse avoids Pekka's eyes, looking everywhere but his mate.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"That's a lie." When Juuse glances at Pekka in confusion, he continues, "Your pulse just sped up. It only does that when we're being intimate or when you're lying to me. And since we're fully clothed, it means you're lying."

Juuse holds Pekka's gaze for a few seconds before sighing and throwing his hands into the air in defeat. "Fine! I may have lied about who we're meeting."

It's Pekka's turn to frown. "I thought we were going to meet up with your packmates."

"We are, it just won't be everyone," Juuse replies. Pekka folds his arms across his chest and stares at Juuse with an expectant expression. Juuse sighs before looking away and mumbling, "It's just going to be Miikka. Oh, and Calle. He offered to come along to act as a mediator."

Pekka's eyebrows raise. "What?"

"He's the only one who needs to get to know you better," Juuse explains with a shrug. "Everyone else doesn't have a problem with you being a vampire. I just thought that maybe if it was just the three of us, Miikka would be more reluctant to talk."

"And you were going to tell me this when?" Juuse opens his mouth to reply but Pekka holds up a hand, stopping him. "No, you know what? It doesn't matter."

Juuse closes the distance between them and tucks his face into the crook of Pekka's neck, breathing in deeply. A contented sigh slips free when he feels Pekka's arms wrap around him. "I'm sorry for not telling you before," he says, his voice muffled.

"It's alright, sweetheart," Pekka replies as he presses a kiss onto the top of Juuse's head. "Your intentions were good. Just do me one favor."

Juuse lifts his head and gives Pekka an earnest smile. "Anything."

The corners of Pekka's mouths curl slightly. "I need you to check your friend for any weapons. I would hate to be impaled with something when you go to the bathroom."

"Maybe his aim sucks," Juuse weakly jokes.

Pekka laughs. "We can only hope I'm that lucky."

Juuse grins. "Of course you're lucky. You met me." he grabs Pekka's hand and starts dragging him to the door. "Just keep your snide comments to yourself and Miikka won't feel the need to stake you."

Pekka snorts as he's pushed out of the apartment. "Are you sure I can't convince you to pat him down and confiscate any and all weapons on his person?" When Juuse shoots him a glare, Pekka sighs. "It was worth a shot."

 

 

* * *

 

When they make it to the bar, the parking lot is packed. Several groups of people stand off to the side, smoking and arguing over some football game that was on inside.

As they're passing one of the groups, Juuse grabs the back of Pekka's shirt and pulls him off to the side. "Wait."

Pekka turns and eyes Juuse with a curious expression. "What is it?"

Juuse nervously chews on his bottom lip, his eyes darting from group to group. "You need to be careful in here."

Pekka cocks an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"I completely forgot that this bar caters exclusively to shifters."

Pekka narrows his eyes. "Didn't Miikka pick the bar?" When Juuse doesn't answer, Pekka starts laughing.

Juuse scowls. "I fail to see the humor in this. We're at a bar with shifters, a handful of which despise vampires and won't hesitate to kill you."

"I'm pretty sure this is your friend's way of showing his dominance. The mutt has balls, I'll give him that."

Juuse stares at Pekka in disbelief. "How can you be so calm about this?"

"Juuse, this isn't my first time coming to this bar."

Juuse's mouth falls open. "It...it isn't?"

Pekka shakes his head. "I'm friends with one of the owners so I've come by every now and again to have a drink with him and catch up."

He pulls Juuse into a hug and kisses the top of his head. "Don't worry, Rakkaani. Everything will be fine." Bending his head, he whispers in his lover's ear, "Besides, I have my big, strong mate to defend my honor."

A pleased purr rumbles from Juuse's chest at Pekka's declaration. His eyes drop to Pekka's neck as the urge to mark and claim his mate rises. As if sensing his thoughts, Pekka playfully pinches Juuse's ass.

"You can have your way with me when we get home. Now, let's not keep Sparky waiting any longer."

"Yeah, I'd keep the nicknames to yourself if you value your life," Juuse dryly says. Pekka just grins.

"Noted."

Juuse rolls his eyes before leading the way inside the bar. After a brief scan of the room, he locates Miikka and Calle seated at a small table in the back. Taking Pekka's hand, they make their way through the crowd. A few people eye them warily as they pass but Pekka pays them no mind.

"There you are!" Calle lifts his beer bottle in salute and grins. "I was beginning to think that you were ditching us. Nice to see you again, Pekka."

Calle glances at Miikka who is staring sullenly at the table. He shoots Pekka a grin before he kicks Miikka underneath the table.

"Ow! What the fuck was that for?" Miikka rubs his sore shin and glares daggers at a smirking Calle.

"Why don't I buy the next round?" Pekka offers.

"I would love a Screaming Orgasm," Calle says with a wink. Juuse pinches the bridge of his nose and groans while Miikka rolls his eyes and mutters something under his breath. Unfazed, Pekka grins and heads up to the bar.

Once he's out of earshot, Juuse sits down next to Miikka. "Will you at least try and make an effort here?"

Miikka picks up a coaster and starts rolling it back and forth across the sticky table. "Why him?"

Juuse blinks in confusion. He glances over at Calle who simply shrugs. Bringing his focus back to Miikka, he quietly asks, "What is it, Salty?"

"All our lives we've been told that vampires are dangerous and that we should stay away from them. We learned that firsthand when a group of bloodsuckers killed several members of a pack that lived in the next city over from us." Miikka looks up, his eyes were glassy with unshed tears. "What if he turns out to be like those vampires? I've already lost too many people in my life, Juuse. I refuse to lose any more."

Juuse's heart clenches painfully as his own eyes fill with tears. He pulls Miikka into a tight embrace and murmurs, "It's okay, Miikka. You aren't going to lose me."

"Aww, this is so sweet I think I just got a cavity," Calle croons. Miikka picks up the coaster he had been toying with and lobs it at Calle's head.

"Do you ever take anything seriously?" Juuse huffs.

Calle grins. "Not if I can help it." The three of them laugh and exchange high fives.

Pekka comes back a few minutes later carrying four beer bottles. After handing them out, he sits down in the empty seat beside Calle and looks at Miikka.

"Are we good?"

Miikka stares at Pekka briefly before giving a curt nod. "We're good. But if I catch wind of you hurting Juuse,-"

"You'll kill me yourself," Pekka finishes for him. He rests his forearms on the table and leans forward. "You have my word that I will do everything in my power to keep Juuse and your pack safe."

Miikka's eyes widen in shock. "Are you serious? You're vowing to protect me even after I threatened to kill you?"

Pekka shrugs and sits back in his chair. "Wouldn't be the first time someone threatened me and I doubt it will be the last." He takes a sip of his beer before continuing, "Juuse is my family just like you and your packmates are his and family looks out for one another."

Calle whistles. "Wow. Who knew Lestat would be so deep?"

"Is this going to be a recurring thing?" Pekka asks him.

"Only until I run out of vampire names to call you," Calle replies with a shit eating grin.

"You're an idiot," Miikka says.

"I know you are but what am I?"

"Seriously? How old are you? Twelve?"

As the two of them bicker, Juuse meets Pekka's eyes across the table and mouths, "Thank you." Pekka nods and the two of them join in the conversation with the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on Twitter: @Hawkeye_Squared

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Twitter: @Hawkeye_Squared


End file.
